Autumn Falls
by Autumn's Harvest
Summary: After discovering a clue that could solve her brother's death, Kori returns to the pain-stricken place one last time. But as her investigation gets deeper, Kori is forced to fight for her safety and sanity as danger threatens to shut her up for good...
1. Prologue

_Summary: Devastated by the lost of her brother, Kori Anders decided to move to get away from that pain-stricken place. Few years later, she returns to reopen the case of her brother's supposed suicide and search for the truth behind his death after she stumbles upon a surprising clue that could lead to a cause—and quite possibly his murderer. But as she gets further and further into the investigation, she is torn between fighting for her safety and her sanity as danger soon threatens to shut her up for good. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this story and the great ideas_

**Autumn Falls **

_Prologue _

_The leaves from the fall trees gently glided throughout the sky, cutting the air as it slowly descended to the ground and rested atop a forgotten pile. The air was cool, the sun shone bright, and the colorful trees accentuated the city in a captivating aurora of vivacity and liveliness. _

_The leaves crunched under Kori's feet as she walked along the sidewalk to her brother's apartment. After months of trying to find a job, Kori finally was accepted at Gotham's Digest, a popular newspaper firm in town. Anxiety flooded her veins as she reached her brother's apartment building. She couldn't wait to tell her brother about the good news._

_Pushing through the building's double doors, Kori passed the lobby desk and into the already opened elevators, accompanying two other individuals that boarded on. The elevator rose to the 7__th__ floor and with a ding, opened its doors to let Kori off. _

_As she walked the extended halls of the seventh floor, her excitement began to build the closer she got. A smile formed on her face as she pictured the many different ways she should break the news to her brother. _

_He's going to be so proud of me, she thought. Without realizing she wasn't paying attention, Kori bumped right into a dark figure that was passing by on the other side. The figure stumbled back a bit but held firmly on the ground. _

"_Oh! Excuse me," she said stopping momentarily to apologize. The man, as she presumed, was dressed in a dark gray hood sweater, black pants, and black combat boots. His hood was pulled all the way up, obstructing his face while his hands remained in the pockets of his pants. Not only that, he continued to look down. Stepping past her without so much as a "sorry", the man continued on his way but not without looking back at Kori, slightly raising his head enough to show a sinister smirk. _

"_Weirdo," Kori mumbled as she turned and continued her walk to her brother's apartment. She was a little bothered that the strange man would smirk at her, a creepy one at that. Chills ran down her spine as she forced the thought out of her mind and focused once more the great news she had to tell her beloved brother. _

_Finally reaching the door with the numbers 222, Kori lightly knocked and stood outside the door patiently, sure her brother would answer pretty soon. A minute passed and still no answer, so she knocked again and again…and again. But five minutes passed and her brother failed to show his face at the door. _

_Frustrated, Kori reached down and grabbed a key from under his welcome mat. Opening the door with said key, Kori stepped inside. His apartment was decorated in a beige and gold color with matching sofas and table cloths. Looking around, Kori found no evidence that her brother had even been in the apartment for the few days. _

_That's odd, she thought. I just called two hours ago and he told me he was home._

_She sighed as she closed the door behind her and made her way to one of his plush sofas and sat down. _

"_I guess I'll just have to wait for him until he comes back then. And boy am I going to give him hell," Kori mumbled to herself. But before she could fully relax herself, she heard a noise in her brother's room, whose door was currently closed._

_Frightened, Kori jumped up. "Ryan?" She shouted. No answer came. A smile formed on her face as she slowly made her way to the door. _

"_Ryan, stop the playing around. Now is not the time. I want to tell you something," she said. Reaching the door, she slowly turned the knob. But what happened next was anything but play. A shrill scream soon flooded the apartment room as Kori stared at her brother's body sprawled across the floor, blood coming from his head. _

_Kori looked to the source of the noise, a crow who had come in through the open window in the room and knocked over a candle. She took her eyes off her brother and to the mysterious crow. It stared at her with indifference._

_Suddenly, without warning, the crow charged her, mouth open. In the mouth was a black hole sucking everything in its path in, including Kori. Struggling to get away, Kori ran to the nearest stable furniture but even that didn't help and she soon was swallowed by the death-defying hole, only the faint sound of a scream left as a reminder of her existence…_

**-0-**

Kori woke up with a start, panting and tears staining her eyes. That's the fifth time this month she had that same dream. Looking over to her nightstand, Kori glanced at the photo of her and Ryan at the park when they were just kids, the picture serving as a reminder of what once was.

Feeling a stir next to her, Kori realized that she must've woken up her boyfriend of 14 months, Xavier Redd. Kind of frustrated that Kori wouldn't stay still in the bed; he threw the blanket off him and headed for the bathroom.

"Sorry if I awoke you," Kori said feeling bad for waking him up but he didn't seem to hear. Either that or he didn't want to. With the light penetrating from the slightly open bathroom door, Kori could see him washing his face. He grabbed a towel from the towel rack and quickly dried his face before heading back to the bed. She watched as he settled in the bed, not once looking at her or saying anything. It was as if she was completely nonexistent to him.

Fed up with his strange behavior for the past few days, Kori sighed and walked out of the room, grabbing her robe and cell phone on the way, and onto the balcony that was located on the other side of the apartment. The cool air hit her like a ton of bricks. She forgot about the November cold front that currently resided in Jump City.

Kori glanced at the time on her phone. It was 3:45 am. Sitting on a patio chair, Kori dialed a number and pressed the cold phone against her ear. The number rang four times before a woman picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said the monotone voice of a woman. Kori smiled.

"I see someone is up. And might I ask what _exactly _you are busy doing?" Kori giggled a little. And even though she couldn't see, she could tell her friend rolled her eyes, a common gesture she has grown accustom to.

"I should be asking you that. What brings you to call me 3 o'clock in the morning? You get into another fight with that sorry excuse for a man you call a boyfriend?"

"Rachael, his name is Xavier and no we did not have another fight." Kori decided to leave out the recent conflict in the bedroom, if she could really call it that. She didn't want to give Rachael more reason to hate him.

"I had another dream about Ryan. I don't know what to do Rae. It's really started to take its toll on me. The constant reminder is killing me," Kori explained getting out of her chair and heading to the balcony railing, looking over at the lights of the city. A brisk wind flew pass Kori, making her shiver slightly despite her long robe covering her bare legs.

"Do you think he's sending you a message from beyond? "

"Rachael stop playing that isn't funny," Kori responded in a serious yet calm tone.

"I'm not kidding. What if he's trying to tell you something? Like you're missing something? In all honesty Kori, I really don't think you should ignore these dreams. It could be a sign," Rachael said. She really began worrying for her friend. It also didn't help that she lived about 90 miles away. She couldn't be there for her physically.

"Hmmm…You could be right. But I just wish that they will stop. It's frightening. I can't sleep and I can't focus during the day. It's getting harder and harder to ignore."

"Then don't ignore them. Start listening to them," Rachael said deeply. Sleep finally taking its toll on her, Rachael yawned. Kori taking the hint, decided to end the call before Rachael fell asleep on her…again.

"Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I think it's best we both get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us." Before Kori could say her goodbyes, she was interrupted by Rachael.

"When are you coming back Kori? It really sucks not having you here. I can't exactly talk to the other girls about anything like I can with you."

Kori giggled. "I guess they're not being good replacements then."

"No one could replace you Kori. That's impossible. Everyone misses you."

Kori looked at the fast-moving clouds that obstructed her view of the moon. She thought about her friend's words. Would she ever return? Did she really have a reason to?

"I honestly don't know Rae. I'm just…not ready to come back yet," Kori said sadly. In all honesty, she truly missed her friends but she wasn't ready to face the pain and the memories. It would be like her dreams becoming reality again.

"Well, just consider ok. Listen, I don't think my eyes can hold up any longer so I'll talk to you later. Good night."

"Good night," Kori responded before hanging up. Sighing, Kori turned and entered her apartment, wanting desperately to feel heat. She sat on the living room sofa and clicked on the T.V with the remote she accidentally sat on.

Her mind wondered to her friends and her life back home. She had a great life before the incident. Why couldn't they just stay that way? Why her? Why Ryan?

Her eyes became heavy and her mind was clouded with racing thoughts and memories as she drifted off into a dreamless slumber, unaware of the figure watching her from just beyond the chair…

* * *

**I honestly feel like this is the best I have ever done. I'm sorry but I have to praise myself on this one. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I am working on the next chapter. A question for my readers, what would you like better:**

**1. Richard be a normal guy who is her best friend but is mad at her for leaving, so they don't get along for now**

**2. Richard secretly be Nightwing and still is her best friend but she doesn't know about his secret, causing conflict**

**3. Richard be the normal guy who she just meets who she doesn't or does get along with**

**4. Or Richard be the hero who she does or doesn't get along with**

**I have a plan with these ideas thats why I'm asking. This story is for you guys so tell me what you like and I'll make it happen. Oh and by the way, I changed my pen name...again. It used to Canadianth22, the author of A Thing for Passion which by the way I will be rewriting and continuing sooner or later. Anyway, please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Summary: Devastated by the lost of her brother, Kori Anders decided to move to get away from that pain-stricken place. Few years later, she returns to reopen the case of her brother's supposed suicide and search for the truth behind his death after she stumbles upon a surprising clue that could lead to a cause—and quite possibly his murderer. But as she gets further and further into the investigation, she is torn between fighting for her safety and her sanity as danger soon threatens to shut her up for good. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this story and the great ideas_

* * *

**Autumn Falls **

_Chapter 1_

Kori awoke on the bed, her robe still wrapped around her body. Realizing that the spot beside her was empty, she sat up. The curtains over the window were pulled open, the sun parading on her face. Thoughts of last night plagued her mind. Wondering how she ended up in the bed after falling asleep on the couch, Kori got out of bed. After completing her morning rituals, she walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle.

She sat on the couch, turning on the T.V, more for the noise than to watch. Xavier was nowhere to be found in the apartment, obviously leaving quite early since it was just turning eight. Kori sighed. Things between them were getting more and more complicated. They barely interacted, only to fuss and fight at most, and they spent more time separated.

All the stress was getting to Kori. With the dreams and the past always on her mind plus her straining relationship, it felt like she was going to break anytime now.

The whistle of the kettle flooded Kori's ears signaling that it was ready. Kori got up from the couch and quickly turned off the stove and prepared herbal tea, something she began doing after being friends with Rachael for so long.

As she sat down on her bar stool to drink her steaming tea, her door bell began to ring. Frustrated that she didn't even take a sip yet, Kori rushed to open the door. Met with a smiling face of her friend, Kori's frustration soon left her and was replaced with content. There he was, her friend of two years, Roy Harper. Known as a big flirt, it was no surprise to Kori that he always in trouble with his girlfriend, Donna Troy whom also is one of Kori's best friends.

"Hey Kori, miss me?" Roy asked with a big grin plastered on his face. Kori rolled her eyes and shook her head at his usual flirtatious antics. "From the looks of it, I'd say you did."

Following his eyes to her clothes, Kori realized that she had on short house shorts and a form fitting tank top. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she realized she should've kept her rope on from earlier had she known her promiscuous friend would stop by.

"Roy, what did I tell you about bothering Kori? She doesn't have time for your sexual innuendoes," said a voice coming up behind Roy. It was Donna, carrying two bags of groceries in her hand.

"Oh and thanks a lot for helping me take the bags out of the car," Donna said with a sarcastic tone. Donna's sarcasm was one thing Kori could always count on to make her laugh every day. It always reminded her of Rachael.

"Hey Donna! What are you doing here?" Kori asked as she let both Roy and Donna into her home. Donna put the bags down before hugging Kori and explaining.

"Well I thought that as a friend, I should be the one to cheer you up from your misery with your so-called boyfriend Xavier by cooking you breakfast and keeping you company today."

Kori's smile brightened a little knowing that Donna was such a caring friend and was always there for her when she needed her most.

"I wouldn't have brought Roy if I had known he wasn't going to behave himself like I asked him to." Donna averted her green eyes to Roy, who was putting on his best innocent face, something he commonly did when he knew he was wrong.

Kori giggled. "It's quite alright. I've become accustomed to it now. What kind of breakfast did you have in mind?"

Donna smiled at her friend and picked up one of the bags with the pack of eggs , bacon, and pancakes she bought just an hour earlier. "I was thinking a breakfast feast."

**-0-**

An hour passed and they all finished their "breakfast feast" consisting of a ham and onion omelet, crisp bacon and pancakes with a side of biscuits and tea. Donna and Kori were seated at the bar stools while Roy sat on the couch talking on the phone.

"So how have the dreams been? Are they getting worse?" Donna sipped the last of her tea.

Kori sighed, afraid to admit that she was frightened to even take a small nap. "Unfortunately, yes." Kori only told Rachael and Donna of her incessant dreams, or rather nightmares.

"Oh I'm sorry. You know maybe you should try meditating or something. I've never tried it but I hear it works. "

"I have tried that but it doesn't work. Trust me Donna, I've tried everything. I just don't know what else to do anymore. It's hopeless." Kori placed her elbows on the counter, cradling her head between her hands.

"Aw Kori, it's not hopeless. It's just a bad case of dreams. It's obvious you still haven't gotten over your brother's death yet and that's something that you just have to work on," Donna said carefully. Kori's head was still rested on her hands but she closed her eyes and sighed, afraid to get her hopes up.

Roy came up behind them, a grin playing on his face as he shut his phone. "I think I know the solution to your problem, Kori. And I may be able to help with tha—oof!" Donna elbowed him in the gut before he could entirely finish his sentence.

"Roy I swear, the next word that comes out your mouth will be "Help!" if you don't stop with your nonsense!" Donna turned to him and gave him "the eye", a certain look that would make anyone wish they never messed with her. Roy, a little afraid to say anything else nervously laughed and walked by the couch to sulk.

Donna shook her head. "I swear that boy…Anyway, Kori what do you say to a girls' day out huh? Maybe it'll be just the thing to take your mind off all the stress and Roy's rudeness for that matter." Donna raised her voice at the last point, making sure Roy heard her loud and clear.

"I have to go to work anyway," he countered.

Kori looked at her friend sympathetically. "Donna I would love to but I couldn't impose on your day. You've done enough. Besides, don't you go to work today?"

Donna let out a frustrated sighed. "Honey, I am giving you an offer you just can't refuse. I am worried about you and unless you agree to go out for some fun, I'm afraid I'm going to have to force you and you know I always get my way," Donna winked at her with a sly smirk. Kori looked at her and returned her smile.

Finally, after a few moments, Kori got up and placed her hands on the counter as a sign of declaration. "You know what, you're right. What am I sitting here sulking for? I can't let stress ruined my life. Let's go."

Kori grabbed her keys and headed for the door but stopped half way when she heard someone clear their throat. "I do believe you're forgetting something," Donna pointed to her outfit. Kori blushed and let out a nervous giggle.

"I knew that."

"You're also forgetting that we have to drop off Roy if we are taking my car."

"Oh yeah."

"_And _it is pretty chilly outside so dress warm."

Kori sighed.

"And remember tha—"

Kori groaned. "Alright, alright already. I get the point. I'm unprepared. I'll be back in ten." Kori rushed to her room, leaving behind a laughing Donna. Opening up her walk-in closet, Kori shifted through her clothes and pulled a pair of jeans, a red turtleneck sweater, and her favorite black trench coat. After putting them on, she pulled her hair into a loose bun and applied light make-up.

On the way out, she grabbed her purse and keys which she had thrown on her bed just before getting dress. Outside, Donna had already thrown on her shoes and Roy stood by the door. Kori grabbed her blacks boot and put them on.

Kori looked at the kitchen, food still on the counter, the stove messy with oil marks. She really didn't like keeping the place dirty but she didn't want to stay in the apartment any longer than she'd have to. _I'll clean it up when I get back_ she thought.

After dropping Roy off at his workplace, Donna and Kori headed off to the mall where they spent several hours window shopping and buying a few items they felt they desperately needed. On their way to their next destination, Donna stopped in front of a Victoria Secret store with Kori in her wake.

Donna looked at Kori and wiggled her eyebrows. Understanding the meaning behind her gesture, Kori fiercely shook her head.

"I am not going in there, Donna! I hate Victoria Secret."

"Oh come on Kori! Maybe this is just the thing you need to get Xavier's attention. You do want to stop fighting right?"

Before Kori had a chance to answer or protest further, she was reluctantly dragged into the dreaded store.

Kori continued to roll her eyes at Donna as she rambled on about how great the store was and how it was an excellent way to distract any man. Kori didn't believe in that kind of thing. _Sex and lingerie don't fix relationships. Or at least not mines_, she thought. She left Donna talking to herself in the bra section and walked to the other side of the store where all the tank tops were displayed on the mannequins.

Her eyes wandered to the food court as her stomach growled a little. But her eyes seemed to wander too far as she saw something, or rather someone, familiar. She stepped further to the window where the mannequins were displayed, squinting to catch a better look. It was Xavier.

Kori frowned_. What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be at work?_ She thought. Her question was no sooner answered when she gasped at what she saw next. A woman, a woman so oddly familiar, coming up to Xavier and kissing him. They stayed there, lips locked together for a while. Kori couldn't believe her eyes. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to force the impending tears from falling from her eyes.

She didn't seem to notice Donna coming up behind her. She jumped when Donna put her hand on her shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"Is everything ok?" Donna's eyes followed where Kori's were moments ago and couldn't believe what she saw. How dare he!

"Oh no! I'm going over there right now to give that bastard a piece of my mind!" But Kori grabbed onto her arms before she had a chance to leave the store.

"Don't go over there! Just leave it alone. I don't want him to know that I'm here," Kori said tears finally escaping her eyes.

Donna was livid and wasn't having it. "How could he do that to you? That is not right Kori and someone needs to put him in his place!"

"Please Donna, just leave it alone, I'll handle it. Please. I just want to go home," Kori wiped her face with her hands as she let go of Donna whom was still fuming. But respecting her friend's wishes, Donna reluctantly agreed and led Kori out of the store in the opposite direction of the 'couple'. Kori stole one last glance at Xavier and his companion.

Xavier was holding the woman's hand, speaking to her. The woman however was looking right back at her, smirking. And it was then Kori knew exactly who the wrench was.

"Kitten…." she said darkly under voice.

**-0-**

By the time they reached Kori's apartment, it was already 4 o'clock. Donna had convinced Kori to go with her to the pier and talk about things, listening to all of Kori's issues and her feelings towards the situation. As a close friend, Donna refused to see Kori hurt over some dried up boyfriend who acted like a brick wall. She honestly couldn't see what Kori saw in him in the first place.

Donna dropped Kori off at her apartment, offering her regards and soft words of encouragement to help uplift Kori's broken spirit. Kori opened her apartment door and threw her belongings down on the sofa before walking to her room and stripping herself of her clothes.

She stepped into the shower, hoping the heat could mend the pain she was currently feeling. She couldn't help but feel like it was her fault that he was cheating on her. Had she pushed him away somehow? No, she'd done everything humanly possible to try and get close to him but each time he kept pushing away. She didn't know what else to do.

Tears joined the cascading water pelting her face from the shower. Kori couldn't help but break down and cry. This is not the kind of relationship she imagined having. Turning off the pipe, she reached for her towel and dried the water off her face. As she got dressed, her thoughts kept running back to that of Xavier and Kitten. Of all people, why Kitten? Her arch rival? A person he knew Kori couldn't stand the most?

Somehow Kori couldn't help thinking that maybe Xavier was seduced into going out with Kitten, a well known trait of hers. But the thought was quickly shot out of her head as she realized that she was trying to make an excuse for Xavier, again.

Kori shook the day's ordeal out of her head, sure to get a headache from all of her racing thoughts. She entered the kitchen soon after and began cleaning the mess left earlier that morning. As she began washing the dishes, the familiar jingle of her cell phone flooded her ears. She quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Dude what's up!"

Kori smiled as she recognized the sound of her friend, Garfield Logan. She hadn't spoken to him in months, regretfully too wrapped up in her personal and work life to call. She never usually spoke to him about her problems with her relationships to avoid any issues later because of his protectiveness.

Garfield, or as most of his friends usually called him, Gar, was like another brother to her. She could always count on him to always cheer her up in her worst of moods and lend a helping hand no matter how difficult. He was one of the kindest and caring, not to mention funniest, person she has ever known and she was proud to have him a part of her life.

"Hey Gar what's up," Kori responded, feigning a cheerful voice. She couldn't have him worrying about her.

"How have you been? We miss you over here. It's almost Christmas you know. Did you buy my gift already?" He chuckled.

Kori giggled, "No Gar, I didn't. Christmas is three months away, plenty of time to get you a gift. And even if I did, there's absolutely no way that I could send it to you since it would be too big to fit in a package."

Gar shrieked. "You're going to buy me a moped?"

"I didn't say that," Kori laughed, sensing his deflated spirit on the other end.

"Aw, you're no fun Kori. Anyway, how's life in Jump City? Is it better than over here? I doubt it because we're not over there," he said with a chuckle.

Kori shrugged her shoulders aware that he couldn't see her action. "Well every city has their problems but Jump City doesn't have as much problems like Gotham does. It's not like I'm all alone either; I got Donna and Roy…and Xavier," she said straining his name as if it were venom. She really didn't want to think about him for the moment.

"You mean the Bigfoot, the flirt, and the ass? I'm sorry Kori, but I hardly call that company." She waited to here laughter but none came.

"Oh come on, not you too Gar. Really, I'm okay over here. I don't need you worrying about me, they're good people."

_Or at least Donna is._

"You know, as one of the closest person you have to a brother, I have a right to worry. So does Rachael and Vic. I just wish you'd move back over here, we miss you so much." There was a sense of forlorn in his voice as he spoke, making Kori's eyes slightly well up with tears. It was hard to speak to them when they kept asking her to come back. She knew they'd never fully understand why she chose to leave in the first place.

"Gar, please don't. I've already gotten the lecture from Rachael plenty times before, I don't need it from you," she said in a stern, yet soft voice. She heard him sigh before he spoke again.

"I know, I'm sorry. Listen, I really called to tell you about a Christmas party a friend of ours is having and I was hoping—well all of us were hoping—that you'd come and visit at least."

Kori frowned at the idea. Considering that Ryan died around Christmas time, she wasn't sure she really wanted to go. But then again, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go and see her friends again. Maybe they were just the people to get her mind off him.

But she hesitated giving him an answer. "I don't know Gar…I'll see."

"Well if you do decide to come, just give us a call. There will always be an invitation for you. Oh and it's a formal party so buy something nice…if you come," he said.

Kori smiled sadly. She was fortunate to have such caring friends but she was always turning away from them. "I'll try my best. Listen, I'm cleaning at the moment but I'll call you back when I've decided, I promise."

"Sweet! Alright, take care. And tell that jerk of a boyfriend of yours that I said he better be good to you or else I'll come over there myself and show him what it really means to be a man," Gar said with a smile but also maintaining a sense of seriousness in his words.

_I guess Rachael told him about all my troubles._

Kori laughed at the thought. Gar may be a small guy but he definitely knew how to handle himself. But still…with a guy like Xavier, Gar probably wouldn't stand a chance.

"I'll make sure to tell him that." They soon said their good-byes and Kori finished the rest of the cleaning, also opting to vacuum and dust the livingroom. As she headed to the bedroom, she glanced at the clock, surprised to see that it was already five past seven.

_Have I really been cleaning that long?_

She stripped herself and put on her night shorts and a pajama shirt before heading into bed. She took out a book she had recently been reading. The book, called _The_ _Silent Rose_, was by one of her favorite authors, Kat Martin. It was a mix of thriller and suspense with romance, something also she started getting into after meeting Rachael.

Hours passed and Xavier still hadn't come home. She wanted to stay up to confront him about the incident earlier that day. She was eager to know why, of all people, he chose to mess around with _her._

Eventually Kori ended up falling asleep, her thumb acting as a bookmark in the middle of the book. It wasn't until a little after two that she heard the sound of the key turning the lock on the door. She slowly got up and put the book back in the nightstand and sat up in bed, not bothering to fix her currently unruly hair.

Xavier walked through the bedroom door and stopped shortly after noticing Kori's stare.

"What?"

"Where have you been?" She asked, folding her arms.

He rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, disregarding Kori question. Kori promptly got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom just as he started taking his shirt off. Seeing her approach, he quickly closed the door in her face.

Now Kori was getting angry. She didn't have time for his foolishness so early in the morning. She banged on the door until he opened it back up, a look of annoyance sprawled on his face.

"What do you want, Kori? I was out working. Stop bothering me."

"Working? So that's what you call it?" She folded her arms once more. The tension in the room began to build as both parties became more annoyed with the other's antics.

"What are you talking about?"

Was he really that oblivious or was he just towing with her?

"I saw you today." She decided to let him guess what she was talking about.

Fed up and ready to go to bed, Xavier voice rose. "Saw me doing what Kori? Can you stop beating around the bush? I'm tired and would like to go to bed." He sternly walked back into the bathroom and turned on the shower but didn't enter yet.

"Figures you would be. So what'd you do? Sleep with her all day?" Xavier stiffened at her words but quickly regained composure. He turned around and looked at her, a creepy smirk on his face.

"So you know…What's it to you? What I do is my business."

Kori was taken aback by his words and the unapologetic look on his face. Who was this man before her? This was not the man she met fourteen months ago.

"Your business? So you think it's okay to cheat on me and come home expecting me to be okay with it? I'm sorry but your sadly mistaken if you think I'm going to put up with it," Kori walked over to the door but was dragged back inside the room before she could even set foot out.

Xavier dragged her back against his chest, his hand gripping her chin so she would look at him. With his mouth next to her ear, he delivered a message in a chilling voice. "Now I want you to listen to me, and listen to me good. What I do is my business. You're going to accept that whether you like it or not. And if you interfere, I'll give a lesson on what sort of…_damage_ meddling can really do."

He released her roughly, but not before kissing the base of her neck, and walked back to the bathroom, slamming the door in the process. Kori, a little stricken with shock, trembled as she walked over to the bed and sat down. What had just transpired? Her heart was pounding in her chest and she wasn't sure what she should do. Should she call Rachael and tell her what happened? Should she call Donna? Should she leave? Would he hurt her if she did? That much she believed.

For the first time since she began dating Xavier, she felt terrified. Who was this man in her apartment? It was times like these she wished Ryan were around to protect her.

A strange feeling washed over her as she looked over at the picture of her and Ryan. It felt like a bad feeling, like something was going to happen. Kori was uneasy about the sudden event that happened. But then again, who wouldn't? But she couldn't shake the sudden feeling away. It was almost like the same feeling she got right before she found Ryan dead in his apartment.

Before she had a chance to sort her thoughts properly, she heard the shower turn off. Shakily, she took the picture of her and Ryan, grabbed her keys and purse and hurried out of the apartment, also grabbing a coat on the way. She made it down to her car and once she got it started, she took off as fast as she could.

She drove to a deserted park in the middle of town. With the racing thoughts running wildly through her mind, she didn't see the parking median. She stepped on her brakes a little too sharp, sending all her belongings in the passenger seat flying to the floor and the wooden picture frame breaking slightly at the top.

Kori threw her car in park and quickly picked up the stuff off the floor. As she picked up the broken frame, she noticed a key falling out of it. She frowned, puzzled as to why a key was hidden in the picture frame. She reached for it and saw number etched in it.

_222? Why would Ryan put it a key with his apartment number in the frame?_

She scanned the frame to see if there was anything else left. There edged in between a hole inside the frame was a white piece of paper. She wedged it out and unfolded it but was shocked with what she found. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall on the paper in her hands. She wiped the tears before they could ruin the paper.

When she finished reading, she leaned her head back against the head of the chair and let the tears flow, unable to stop them. The letter, which she had let go, fluttered to her lap gently resting there as she cried silently in the car.

_Dear Kori,_

_If your reading this, that means I'm already long gone. I have something to tell you and it's not going to be easy to hear. If my death wasn't ruled a homicide, my death was no accident…_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_It's been a while but I'm happy that my writer's block is gone for the most part. I sort of rush the last bit because I felt I was dragging it along to much but I just wanted to at least get the first part of the letter out. _

_Remeber any suggstions are welcome for the story plot or anything. This story is for you all. Not I'm still kind of unsure about what or rather who Richard should be in this story but I'm more leaning towards the hero thing only because it goes along with my story better. I can do a lot more with him as the hero verus him being the ordinary guy. I mean, who likes an ordinary guy? I like my characters to have some spice in them. _

_My other stories, particularly A Thing for Passion, I will be updating. I haven't forgotten about it by a long shot. Its just that I have writer's block for that particular story. I will be redoing it to correct the many grammatical and plot errors so just keep a look out. I know a lot of you are impatient with the update and that's fine. I understand. So any help with suggestions on that story is also welcome. _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. _


End file.
